Not Too Bad of a Break - Up
by JoHarvelle23
Summary: Castiel walks in on his girlfriend, Meg, sleeping with another man. He leaves in confusion, filled with loss and betryal. He drives off, unsure of where he's going, until he reaches this place called "The Roadhouse." There he meets Dean, mechanic by day, bar singer by night. He is soon captivated by him, Meg quickly forgotten. Will Dean be just what Cas needs, or will his advances


Rain was pouring down rapidly, hitting the windshield fiercely. The window wipers swiped back and forth, trying to show a clear view of the street ahead, but it only blurred the image further. With frustration rising, Castiel pulled his little blue prius into a semi empty lot. He wasn't too sure where he was, only that he was a few miles out of Lawrence.

When Castiel had left his former girlfriend's house that night, he hadn't been to keen on paying attention to where he went. It was hard to put his attention to something so minute when only a few moments ago he had found out his girlfriend was cheating on him. Its not too easy to get the image of another man on top of the person you thought was only yours. What made it worse was seeing the pure ecstasy on Meg's face. She had been enjoying it, loving it. It left Cas disgusted.

He had to admit, the shock he had seen on Meg's face was priceless. You would think she would have been more prepared for being caught, but she,of course was too ignorant.

Walking into the house and hearing the noises from the bedroom, Cas was left worried first. It was a nice neighborhood so break in's weren't common, but they could happen. Cautiously, Cas had picked up a vase that sat at the coffee table in the living room and stealthy made his way to the bedroom. As he had grown closer the noises became clearer. For a man who had slept with Meg on several occasions, he already knew the noises she made.

He hadn't bothered being quite once he reached the bedroom. He pushed the door open so harshly that it hit the adjoining wall. Both Meg and her lover had jumped to the sudden sound. Of course Meg had tried to explain the situation, to right her wrong, but its really hard to make a convincing argument when the man you're sleeping with is rutting against you as you try to explain yourself to your boyfriend. Not caring to hear a word she tried to say, Cas had turned his back on the scene and made his way out.

Meg had made no move to stop him. As he gathered his things, perhaps being purposely slow to see if maybe an effort would be made to salvage what little relationship was left, Cas was disappointed to see that he was left alone. Finding no other reason to lengthen his stay, Cas closed the front door quietly and entered his prius.

It had been five months since Castiel and Meg had been together. Not that long of a relationship, but long enough to leave its mark. In those five months Cas had showered Meg with gifts, trips, dinners, and care. Cas had always been one to commit. Relationships were in that category of commitment.

Castiel was a bit naive. He may have been in his twenties, but growing up in a conservative Christian family, he hadn't really gone out and 'lived it up.' When he first met Meg, she was the first woman to really catch his eye. He had dated before, but after the first date, Cas never found something to hold onto. However, with Meg, there had been a spark at the beginning.

As he restocked the shelves at the local Walgreens, his blue eyes couldn't leave the petite brunette. Time from time he would glance up to catch a glimpse of her, before looking away and returning to the task at hand. He didn't think he would have the courage to ask her out, not that he needed it in the end. It was as she was paying for her items that she approached him with a sly smile on that pretty face.

"I've seen you looking at me, Clarence."

"Clarence? I'm sorry miss that is not my name. It is Castiel."

"Well, Castiel, you been staring at me for quite a bit."

Castiel had looked down, shameful. Instead of punishing him, Meg had slipped her number in his pocket and whispered, call me.

From then on the two hit it off. With Meg, Cas had broken from his shell and grown from the innocence he had. He shared his first drink with Meg, his first hangover with Meg, his first strip club with Meg (which he still didn't understand why she took him), his first gamble with Meg, and the loss of his virginity with Meg. In the five months they had been together, Cas had aged 10 years. He now knew the outside world, and to be honest, it was a relief.

However, now as he waited in his car alone with the rain pattering on the roof, Cas wondered if all of it had been worth it. Not only had that woman who changed his life, cheated on him, but she hadn't bothered on trying to save the relationship. It was leaving Cas bitter and empty. He should have stayed in that innocence, it was better than this.

Contemplating what to do next, Cas finally decided to exit his car. He needed to at least get back home. He still was uncertain of where he was so his best choice in getting home was to leave the confines of his car and ask for help.

Stepping out into the pouring rain, Cas could see a bright neon sign illuminate the lot. It read, "The Roadhouse." The name didn't ring a bell, not that it mattered. It was the only open establishment around him so his only option was to enter the place and ask for help.

Smoke and bourbon were the two main ingredients of , what Cas came to realize, the pub. The inside was all wood with a bar counter in the center of the room. A pool table lay near the back and to the right stood a stage. Coming into the place Cas had been worried. He was sure he was going to be killed any second. However, he was mistaken. A woman named Ellen Harvelle had greeted him with a smile and had welcomed him with open arms.

Castiel had decided to take a seat at a bar stool to pass some time before leaving. He couldn't deny the need to imbibe copious amounts of alcohol at the moment. One cup (or a few really) of vodka could really do its trick. A young girl with blonde hair dressed in a blank tank top and denim skinny jeans approached him with a pad and pen.

"What can I get for you, stranger?"

"Your strongest drink, please."

The girl had moved to rest her hands oñ her hips in a pose that read, "I-mean-business."

"If you think I'm going to let you get drunk and then let you drive in that devil storm, you are strongly mistaken Mister."

Castiel was left dumbfounded. Never had a woman had the audacity to speak to him like that. Instead of feeling offended or angered, he felt a little happy. Sure being bossed around wasn't so great, but he had to admire the spunk in the girl.

Before Castiel could form a response, a young man, possibly around his age, came up behind the girl. The man was a god. He had sandy blonde hair that spiked up, chiseled chin, high cheekbones, freckles that shone gold on his face, feminine-like lips that were perfectly sculpted for kissing, and forest green eyes.

It didn't stop at the face. The man looked to be a few inches taller than Castiel. He wore a black t-shirt that clung to his muscled chest perfectly with blue jeans. A leather jacket hung off his shoulders. He wore work boots that looked worn out. From his stance Cas could see he was bow legged which only added to his attractiveness.

A beat begins to start in Castiel's chest. It starts with a steady flutter that only begins to increase as each second passes. The man before him is doing nothing to help him steady the beat as he laughs and talks with the young blonde. A stab of jealousy passes through Cas as he sees the two converse.

"Jo, leave the poor guy alone."

"Beat it Winchester. This ain't your bar, its my mom's so I tell the customers what I want. Besides, this guys gonna drink himself senseless only to get himself killed or someone else killed as he drives home."

"Oh. Well why don't we ask him?"

Castiel looks up to to the man who is named Winchester...strange name, but for this god he wouldn't care if his name was 'Shoe.'

"Hey there blue eyes, the name's Dean Winchester." The adonis puts his hand out for a shake, a megawatt smile gracing his face. Castiel is quick to shake Dean's (Winchester the last name, of course! Oh cas was an idiot!) hand.

"I am Castiel, Castiel Novak."

"Well ain't that a mouthful. Don't know about you buddy, but I think I'll stick with Cas for short, sound good to you?"

"I..uh-sure."

"Awesome. So what brings you around here? I've never seen you before."

"I live in Lawrence. I got a bit lost."

It is at that moment that the blonde girl named Jo decides to interrupt.

"Well if you are only passing by why are you trying to get dead drunk?"

"Joanna Beth Harvelle that better not be you battering my customers."

From the doorway of the kitchen, the woman from before, Ellen, steps out and comes toward her daughter. She places a hand gently on her shoulder and begins to stir her away.

"Sorry. She has a bit of a big mouth. Please enjoy yourself. I'll grab your drink in a moment."

Castiel simply nods.

The two women soon walk away, both secretly talking with each other, assumingly about Castiel. Completely distracted by the sudden occurrence, Cas completely forgets that Dean is still standing by him.

"Seriously though. Why get drunk on a Tuesday night?"

Castiel looks up to the man, once again captivated by his green eyes. He looks down quickly and sighs heavily, the earlier events coming back to mind.

"Found my girlfriend sleeping with another man."

"Ouch. That must hurt."

"You're telling me."

"Well if it helps any, her loss. You're pretty hot so don't you worry, you'll find yourself someone soon enough."

The look of disbelief is hard to hide as Cas looks to Dean. Growing up in the conservative family he grew up in, the thought that a man would find him attractive in that sense was wrong. Yet, Cas couldn't deny what he had thought of this man when he first laid eyes on him. It left Cas more confident in his next words.

"You're quite attractive, as well."

Dean winked at Cas, once again sharing that stunning smile of his. The two stared at each other,each showing their own smiles. It wasn't until Ellen came with his drink, that the boys broke eye contact.

"Here you go, boy."

Castiel took the glass and gave a 'thank you'. Ellen smiled before turning her attention to Dean.

"Now son if I'm not mistaken it's Tuesday night, which means you're singing."

"Don't worry Ellen, you know I could never forget." Sending a wink Ellen's way, Dean got up from the adjacent bar stool and made his way to the stage Cas had seen earlier.

He took a hold of a guitar that lay against a nearby wall and connected it to an amplifier. The strap around the guitar's neck was lifted and set onto Dean's shoulders. His delicate fingers began to strum a few notes and soon after his voice began to inclose the room.

A few hours had passed since Cas had arrived at The Roadhouse. He had passed the time listening to Dean's voice rumble through the room. His movements almost hypnotic as his hips swayed to the music. After every few sets of songs, Dean had made his way back to Cas and the two had spoken a great deal.

In the few conversations the two men had, they had learned quite a bit of the other. Castiel learned that Dean was a mechanic back in Lawrence and was working with his father at Winchester's Garage. He learned the man held a great love for classic rock, '67 Chevy Impala (which he rebuilt himself), burgers and beer, and his little brother Sam. The man hadn't been the best in school, rather focusing on raising his little brother as his father drank away his miseries. Their family had been torn when Dean was five when a house fire took the life of his mother. His father had never recovered so that left Dean to raise his little brother, but he didn't seem to mind much. As he talked about this brother of his, Cas could see the pride in those emerald green eyes. It left Cas with a warm feeling in the inside.

When Dean had begun speaking about his singing it was like he was a child opening his presents Christmas morning. He was filled with delight and awe as he spoke about the first time taking the stage and singing Ramble On by Led Zeppelin. Words had flown from his lips like a prayer and as soon as his fingers began strumming the guitar it was like he was in his own world. Singing had always been an escape from Dean, a faint memory of his own mother singing him to sleep. In a sense, it was his way of being close to her. He wasn't sure if he was good or not, not that he cared, but he enjoyed entertaining others. Ellen had offered him Tuesday nights to sing away at the bar while others drank. He got paid well and Dean enjoyed singing in a place he felt home like.

Castel had been quick to tell Dean everything about himself. He told him of the conservative Christian life he had grown in, told him of his passion for drawing, and even mentioned his hopes on becoming an art teacher one day. He mentioned his job at the local gas station at Lawrence and how he hoped to leave town one day, maybe travel to San Francisco. Cas had mentioned his siblings and how, even though they could be insufferable, he loved them all dearly. He had even told Dean of his relationship with Meg and how she broke that innocence in him.

All through it, Dean listened intently. He nodded and commented on the few things Cas said and even smiled at his thoughts of being an art teacher. Mentioned Meg had darken Dean's face and after Cas had finished talking about her, Dean was quick to compliment Castiel.

"Look, I know I've just met you, but any girl would be lucky to have you. You're a great guy. Hell, if you swung my way I would be more than happy to have you as my man."

A flustered faced Cas faced Dean as his words processed in his mind. Had Dean just said...? No it couldn't be...could it? Was Dean hitting on him? Did he really like Cas like that? But more importantly, did Cas like him like that.

Yes.

From the moment Castiel had laid eyes on Dean, he already knew this boy would be tugging at his heart. Maybe it was seen as wrong by his parents, but after the hell with Meg, could liking a male like Dean be bad? Really? A man who had persevered in the hard life he was given, how could this man be bad? Cas just didn't see it. He knew Dean was good, he knew he was pure.

Swallowing thickly, Castiel whispered, "Maybe I do swing your way."

Chancing a glance up, Cas saw an open mouthed, pink-cheeked Dean facing him. Before he could form a response, Dean was being dragged back to the stage by Jo. His break was over. Cas could only give a small smile before Dean was too far to see him clearly.

At first, Dean stumbled onto stage. He seemed to be in a daze as he slowly walked over to where his guitar stood against a wall. He fumbled with the strap a moment before finally settling it upon his shoulders. He looked to be tense and stiff. He rolled his shoulders before turning around to face the crowd. His looked down his guitar, strumming a few notes, before finally looking up to the crowd.

Castiel had been worried that his little confession a few seconds ago may have ruined something. Perhaps Dean had only been teasing. He had taken a leap of fate in responding to Dean the way he had. He couldn't deny that it was funny to see Dean stumbling around. He almost looked like a lost puppy who couldn't find his way.

Uncertainty settled itself in Cas' mind. He wasn't sure if he should leave rather than embarrass himself further or wait for the rejection that would surely come. Finding that these could possible be the last moments he would see Dean, Cas stayed. His night had already started bitterly, why not let it end that way?

The moment Dean's voice broke through the room Castiel was quick to smile as his head moved to the beat of the music. Dean sang a few songs, finding his confidence once more and singing the songs like he owned them. He moved around the stage, his body moving to the music. After the third song had ended, Dean took his usual pause. He drank from a water bottle near by, soothing his throat.

Instead of continuing on with the next song, Dean stepped up to the microphone. He looked up to the crowd until he found what he was looking for, his eyes settling on Cas. He gave a sly smile with a wink before clearing his throat to speak.

"This next song here is for a friend I met tonight. They've been having a rough night. Hopefully after this song they can find some light at the end of that shithole of a tunnel."

The crowd laughed and cheered, including Castiel. Looked to be that he hadn't ruined anything, but rather, helped things. Dean shared his own little laugh as his fingers found their place on the guitar and began strumming.

Like magic, the guitar amplified as Dean began to get into the rhythm of the song. The only noise being the guitar playing. Soon after, as the guitar followed the same melody, Dean's voice rang out.

_I never meant to be so bad to you_

_One thing I said that I would never do_

_One look from you and I would fall from grace_

_And that would wipe this smile right from my face_

Castiel perked up as he sat at the edge of his stool. Every word that left Dean's throat was caught by Cas.

_Do you remember when we used to dance_

_And incidence arose from circumstance_

_One thing lead to another we were young_

_And we would scream together songs unsung_

Dean's voice picked up as he sang. Smiling all through it. His green eyes would find Cas' in the audience, an underlying emotion in them that left Cas' heart hammering through his chest.

_It was the heat of the moment_

_Telling me what your heart meant_

_Heat of the moment shone in your eyes_

Soon Castiel found himself at the front of the stage, his eyes only stuck on Dean. Dean continued singing, but only stared at Cas. Cas smiled brightly, not once wavering as he soon began to sway to the music. Dean's eyes glowed with a hidden passion as he saw Cas dancing to the song leading Cas to blush a bright crimson color.

Before he knew what was happening, Dean pulled Cas to the stage and as he continued to play, he danced around Cas, smiling like a child, a glee in his eyes. As the chorus came up, Castiel couldn't hold in his own excitement and began to sing along to the song. Both men were so enraptured in the song, the audience before them was forgotten. As soon as the song came to a close, Dean finishing off the last notes, Dean leaned in and caught Cas' lips in a kiss.

Both men had moved quickly off the stage after the kiss. Cas had first been left standing there like an idiot. Dean Winchester had just kissed him and all he could do was stand motionless. Dean had given a quick peck before moving away from Cas and ending the night with a 'Thank You' to the audience. It was Jo who broke through Cas, shoving him a bit to get his attention.

Ellen and Jo had moved onto the stage and were giving pointed looks to Dean and Cas. Apparently kissing someone on stage wasn't the smartest of things to do, not that Cas could be blamed since he didn't do any kissing (which again had him slapping himself mentally). Dean had only given a cheeky grin before packing up his guitar.

"Now Ellen no need to be eyeing me like you're gonna kill me. I already know you will. But before ya do that, ya can't blame a guy for going for it."

"Yea well I'd prefer the macking be done off my stage Winchester. And you know that."

Dean only laughed. He picked up his guitar case and headed toward Ellen.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am."

She softened a bit before patting his shoulder. "Yea well get. I'm sure you two have much to talk about."

Jo slowly pushed Cas, forcing him to move his feet toward Dean. Once next to him, Cas turned to Jo to show how helpless he felt, but she only smiled kindly to him. Both Harvelle women disappeared after, leaving Dean and Cas alone.

Before Cas could manage a word out, it was Dean who began talking first.

"Look man, sorry about the kiss. You were just there looking all perfect with those damn too-blue eyes, those pink cheeks, and those chapped lips. I couldn't resist, but I am so-"

"Dean Winchester if you dare tell me you are sorry you will have one very pissed off 'damn too-blue eyed' man."

Castiel didn't bother keeping his distance then. He wouldn't be seen as a regret or mistake. Dean had made the move and would not be backing out. Too be honest, Cas wanted to prove he couldn't be pushed around or used. He wanted this, very much.

"If you think I regret any of this, I don't. That kiss...its the best thing that's ever happened to me, and call me greedy, but I want more."

In the couple of sentences Cas had spoken he had moved closer and closer to Dean, getting into his personal space. He was only a feather's length away from having his lips on Dean's, but instead of closing that tiny gap, he moved away from Dean, heading toward the exit. A smug smile graced his face as he heard clatter behind him and heavy footfalls of someone following him.

Cold wind and the smell of damp grass were what first assaulted Cas as he opened the door to leave. Dean and him had already made a scene earlier on stage, no need to have Ellen more angry. He wrapped himself up in his arms, guarding himself from the cold. Castiel hadn't realized how full the bar had been. When first arriving the rain had made it impossible to notice. However, now, he could see the lot was near full with around 30 cars parked. Dean must have been known to perform here, it just seemed like too many cars at 2am on a Tuesday for 'just beers,' this had to be Dean's doing.

Castiel decided his best choice would be to head in the direction of his car. He really had no idea what he was doing, this was a first for Cas. Perhaps by the time he reached the car he would have a better idea of what to do next. Cas never did make it to his car, though.

He had made it halfway through the lot when he felt a hand grip his arm, pulling him back and then pushing him roughly against a car. There was no time to react before lips were attacking his own lips, jaw, and neck. Teeth nipped at the smooth expanse of his neck and without thinking, Cas was moving his head, stretching out his neck to give better access.

In the short time that Cas had been walking toward his car, Dean had set his things on the floor and pulled Cas against a sleek, black, classic muscle car. Castiel was certain this must have been Dean's, had to have been. Nobody else would fit this car like Dean, it was just him.

Castiel was enjoying the attention Dean was giving his neck, knowing full well that there would be bruises to show for it tomorrow, but he wanted more, needed more. With a little effort, Cas shoved Dean off of him. He could see the disappointment and hurt, as well as regret, in those forest green eyes. He was quick to kiss Dean back, to smooth away all those feeling, before separating once more.

"If we're going to do this, Dean, I would prefer it not be in public."

Dean soon relaxed, a devilish smirk creeping its way onto his face. "So you want something private? I can do that."

Again, caught off guard, Dean pulled Cas towards him, his arm moving to wrap around his waist, and pulled open the door to the back seat. Before Cas could make a comment, he was pushed in, Dean following soon after. Realizing what was happening, Cas moved further in, his legs barely fitting. Dean moved in to and soon the door was shut leaving the two alone in the back seat.

There was a hunger in Dean's eyes as he looked down at Cas. He licked his lips as he looked over Cas' body, enjoying all he could see. There seemed to be a bit of irritation in his eyes which left Cas confused.

Castiel moved to prop himself on his elbows as he looked up to Dean. His head tilted to the side in confusion as he asked, "Is something the matter?"

Dean shook his head then, leaving Cas feeling hurt. It was Dean's turn to smooth out Cas' worries as he leaned in to catch his lips in a kiss.

"You just... too many layers... I want your clothes off... now."

Arousal flowed through Cas' body, all the way to his cock once Dean's words were spoken, his erection could be seen clearly, a tent forming in his slacks. Dean looked down to notice the bulge. It only had him lick his lips more feverishly.

From then on, things began to move rapidly. Arms were flying as both men began pulling at the others clothes, growing frustrated with how much was in between them. As shirts flew off and pants slid down the windows began to fog up with the heat escaping their bodies. Dean looked at Cas with reverence, Cas couldn't help the goosebumps that rose to his skin as he tracked Dean's eyes following all over his body.

Dean was sweet with Cas. He began with soft caresses. His hands moved softly over Cas, treasuring every piece of skin he was granted. His lips then took their chance, starting at Cas' forehead and trailing down to his navel.

"God you're perfect Cas..."

Castiel had only arched his back in response as Dean's touch surrounded him and his words flew into his ears. He moaned for more, moaned for Dean, moaned for need. His own hands found themselves moving to Dean's sides, moving up and down, massaging the flesh underneath them. They trailed up to grip at Dean's broad shoulders, loving the muscle beneath them.

Green eyes hovered over him as his hands explored. Dean was still, not daring to make a movement as Cas took his time to touch. His heavy breathing being the only sound heard.

"Beautiful...so beautiful Dean."

Dean bit his lip as he suppressed a moan, his head falling to land on Cas' shoulder, his breath ghosting over Cas' skin. His hands moved to grip at the seat beneath them, next to Cas' sides.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Cas."

Castiel could only chuckle at the remark. His hands moved to slid up and down Dean's back, having the man on top of him shiver. Loving the reaction, Cas continued, little whimpers escaping Dean's lips. He finally lifted himself up, looking straight into Cas' eyes. All the green was near gone as black overtook his eyes, completely full of bliss.

As nice as everything was, with the slow touching and exploring of Dean's body, Cas wanted more, he needed more. Pulling Dean down for a kiss by his neck, Cas invaded his mouth, making it his. He released him just as quick and with a growl in his voice spoke.

"Dean I want you now."

That was enough of a demand for Dean. He was soon stumbling off Cas to reach for the front of his car to his glove compartment. He took a small bottle which could have only been lube and a small silver square packet. Castiel eyed the packet and for some unexplainable reason, he hated it. Without question, he took the packet and threw it in the front.

"I'm clean Dean and I don't want some flimsy piece of plastic separating us. I want to feel all of you."

Dean visibly swallowed as heat in him grew. Instead of Cas feeling like they had leveled ground he soon felt like pray, Dean being the predator. He leaned down and whispered into Cas' ear, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll feel it for a weeks."

Castiel felt a jolt go through his body as he arched back, an obscene noise escaping his lips. Without further ado, Dean had the bottle uncapped, his fingers coated, and was soon inserting one digit into Cas.

At first all Cas could feel was pain as he felt Dean enter him. He had never had anyone finger him, and to be honest, the slow burn wasn't too bad, but rather enjoyable. It soon disappeared, only to be replaced with pressure. As Dean opened up Cas ever so slowly, his lips found Cas' and they continued kissing. At moments Dean would leave Cas mouth to nip and bite as his jaw, neck, and chest.

Dean was tender with Cas, never once forcing himself in to much and not gripping or biting him to hard to hurt, however he did leave his mark on him, several marks to be more exact. Dean, after the first finger, easily fit in a second finger after a few minutes, and then a third. His fingers curled in Castiel, searching for that bundle of nerves that would bring Cas undone. When he finally hit that beautiful spot, Cas' face contorted into pure pleasure, his mouth caught in a silent scream. Dean continued to message that spot, the man underneath him withering and panting loudly, his vocabulary only consisting of "Dean" and "More".

When Dean knew Cas was ready he removed his fingers. Castiel let out a whimper, wishing desperately to have Dean's fingers in him once more. Dean shushed him, pressing soft kisses to his temple.

"Don't worry baby, I'll give you just what you need."

With a promise for more soon, Dean reached for the bottle of lube that had falling to the floor of the back seat. Uncapping and spreading a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, he slathered on the liquid, the cool touch if it to his burning erection sent chills through him.

Taking a heavy breath, Dean positioned himself in front of Cas' entrance. Looking down at those ever blue eyes, Dean slowly pushed in, catching every expression Cas made. He felt the pain first, a burn that was worse than the fingers, but soon the pain subsided and all he could feel was Dean.

Dean was inside him, pushing into him, filling him. It was perfection. Once seated in Cas, Dean admired the view below him. He couldn't resist to kiss those chapped lips. He leaned down and kissed him deeply. As he continued to kiss him, he soon began moving out, only to slowly come back in. All through it, Cas moaned into the kisses, all the sensations growing. Once a pace was made, Dean began moving faster, having to stop the kissing to breathe.

Castiel's blue eyes, now encased in black, looked up at Dean in awe. It was hard to look away from. It was those eyes that had Dean picking up his pace and as those eyes shut when those bundle of nerves was pushed, Dean knew he could never see something as perfect and beautiful. However, the loss of those eyes looking up at him was bothersome. In mid thrust, Dean stopped.

"Look at me Cas...keep your eyes open.."

Those blue eyes snapped open as he looked up at Dean, begging for me. Dean could only oblige. The two were soon rocking the car as each thrust was met. Their moans echoed in the car. Breathing began to grow rougher and rapidly as a slow heat began to build in both men. Every Time his prostate was hit, Castiel fell closer to the edge. Every Time a loud moan escaped those chapped lips, Dean was pushed to the edge.

Castiel forced himself to gain some control, panting out, " I'm close...Dean..so close..."

Dean only leaned down to leave a sloppy kiss, saying, " I know baby, I know. Just let go, let go."

One, two, three more thrusts later and Cas was spilling all over Dean, crying his name out as his orgasam took over. He was sure he had blacked out from the intensity, still seeings stars as he came down from the high. Seeing those lips cry his name out in such an obscene way, Dean soon came as well, spilling into Cas, Cas' name leaving his own lips.

As both beating hearts settled, Dean slowly pulled out of Cas. He maneuvered their bodies to leave Dean laying on the back seat with Cas wrapped in his arms on top of him. He plucked his leather jacket from the floor, covering the two. Dean's hands traced up and down Cas' back soothingly. Castiel snuggled into Dean's chest, the other man's warmth seeping into his skin.

No words needed to be spoken as both man soon fell into a slumber, encased in each other's arms. However, unable to resist, just before the darkness took him, Cas quietly whispered, "Thank you."


End file.
